1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power cable assembly, and particularly to a power cable assembly meeting SSI (Server System Infrastructure) standard requirements and which is easy to assemble.
2. Description of Related Art
Applicant""s earlier granted U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,815 discloses a power cable assembly comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of power terminals received in the housing, and a cable having a plurality of conductive wires terminated to corresponding power terminals. An insulative cover for enclosing the conductive wires is further over-molded around the housing. However, over-molding an insulative cover over a housing is not suitable for mass production. Hence, an improved power cable assembly is required to simplify manufacture and reduce cost.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide a power cable assembly that is easy to manufacture and assemble, thereby reducing cost.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a power cable assembly having a pair of separate shells for improved shielding of the connector.
A power cable assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a cable having a plurality of conductive wires therein and an electrical connector electrically connected to an end of said cable. The connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals, a conductive rear shell, a conductive front shell, and a rear cover. The housing comprises a block, a plurality of silos formed in arrays at a front face of the block. A passageway is defined in each silo and extending through the block. The terminals each correspondingly electrically connect to a conductive wire of the cable and are securely received within a corresponding passageway of the housing. The conductive rear shell fittedly engages with the block of the housing. The conductive front shell is attached to the conductive rear shell and has a front portion enclosing the silos of the housing. The rear cover defines a cavity moveable receiving the block of the housing and the conductive rear shell therein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.